


Stuff We Did

by aslanthewriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath, Armin Arlert Finds the Ocean, Beaches, Light Angst, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanthewriter/pseuds/aslanthewriter
Summary: A AOT drabble (?) with the concept that everyone died during the war and Armin was the last one standing,, he then goes to the beach and reminisces
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Everyone, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Stuff We Did

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to married life slowed while reading this !

Location: Beach  
  


Armin climbed up the rocks and made his way to the beach. As he walked closer to the sand the smell of salty air began to fill his nose. Removing his shoes and placing them down on the side where he could see them Armin approached the sand feeling the grains in between his toes. It was peaceful, and reminded him of old times. He picked up a stick and drew various words and names into the sand. He looked out at the horizon and setting sun as he rolled up his pants to feel the waves thrash up ever so slightly on his legs. Stretching his arms out Armin closed his eyes and took deep breaths taking in the atmosphere, remembering what it was like to be there with others. He remembered to the time when they first had peace after their first victory, the short silence as everyone stared in awe after seeing the beach for the first time, and the cool breeze on their faces. The way Jean tasted the water and screamed about how salty it was. Armin let out a slight giggle. The first shell he saw after the waves retracted from washing against his legs, he was amazed. The fact that Levi stayed off to the side and warned Hange not to touch anything that looks poisonous, as always being the caring one. Mikasa’s first smile, a genuine one, after she stepped in the ocean for the first time. The words Eren said after Armin exclaimed about how the beach was there the whole time, just beyond the wall…. Armin sat down on the sand and rubbed his hands into it, feeling the coarseness on his palms. He laid back and stared into the sky with a smile, as a singular tear dropped down his face. 

“ _I hope you guys are doing okay up there, im doing just fine so dont worry about me._ ”

Armin soon dozed off as the sun set, with the names of all the squad members written into the sand next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short thing,, i'll be posting new work soon so bye for now !


End file.
